Low temperature-denaturing proteins in their undenatured state are critical for the success of food replica products (e.g., cheese or meat replica products, such as beef replica products). Existing commercial protein extraction processes include unit operations and conditions that degrade the proteins, and are not useful in the manufacture of products containing such proteins. Further, most proteins have an associated color and odor, which can adversely affect their utility in food replica products.